nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision Song Contest 30
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = "Bannlyst" |pre = 29 |nex = 31 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }}North Vision Song Contest 30, often referred to as NVSC 30, was the 30th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest took place in Malmö, as Sweden was the winning country of the twenty-ninth edition due to Janice's win with "Hearts Will Bleed". The show was hosted by Gina Dirawi, John Lundvik, Paul Rey and Sarah Dawn Finer. Fifty-two countries participated in the edition. This includes Australia, who debuted in this edition due to winning the Associate Broadcasters Final. Serbia and Switzerland withdrew from this edition. The winner was Norway with the song "Bannlyst" performed by Gåte. This marks Norway's third win, making the country tie with Denmark, Sweden and Switzerland for the amount of most victories in the contest to date. The runner-up, Germany, that ultimatively won the televoting, achieved their second second place and therefore marked its 4th automatic qualification. Iceland got their best result since their victory in the first edition coming third. Sweden and United Kingdom coming fourth and fifth, gained their third and second Top 6 placing in a row, respectively. The Top 6 was completed by Finland in sixth place, who received their best placement since their tie-breaking runner-up position in the twelfth edition. The Associate Broadcaster Final winner Australia was closely followed in the 7th place. Estonia returned to the final, after having last qualified in the twenty-second edition, coming eighth. Denmark returned to the final, after failing to qualify for three editions in a row, finishing in a seventeenth place. Montenegro managed to qualify for a third edition in a row for the first time in history. The bottom 3 was made up of pre-qualified countries, making Tunisia finish last, the Netherlands pre-last and Israel third to last. Austria failed to qualify from the semi-finals for the first time since the twenty-second edition. Returning artist Kim Petras from Germany managed to finish in the second place, after previously having failed to qualify in the twenty-fourth edition, while Of Monsters and Men from Iceland managed to come third, after having failed to qualify in the fifteenth edition. Successful returnees such as Dominika Mirgova from Slovakia, AVEC from Austria and Sylwia Grzeszczak from Poland have not managed to qualify from the semi-finals, after previously having achieved good results in the final for their respective countries. __TOC__ Associate Broadcasters Final On October 13, it was officially announced, that another Associate Broadcasters Final would be held, in which Associate members of the North Broadcasting Union would be able to apply with a native song in order to take part in the thirtieth edition. Previously, an Associate Broadcasters Final was held in the twentieth edition, where Hong Kong managed to take part in the final, which resulted in a third place. A total of 18 Associate Broadcasters took part this edition. Australia was selected as the winner from the final and therefore could take part in the 30th edition of the contest. Participating countries Returning artists Dana Sokolova returns to represent her birth country Latvia, after representing Russia in the twenty-third edition with Scroodgee but failing to qualify from the pre-qualification round. Sylwia Grzeszczak will represent Poland for the second time, after participating in the fifth edition. AVEC and Nykki return to represent Austria and the Czech Republic respectively, after having done so in the nineteenth edition, the latter as part of the group Pink Angels. Kim Petras returns to represent Germany after previously having failed to qualify from the twenty-fourth edition. Slovakia was represented by Dominika Mirgova who has represented the country in the fifth and ninth edition. Of Monsters and Men return to compete for Iceland, having previously achieved a Top 5 placement in the second edition, but failing to qualify in the fifteenth edition. Daria Shashina returns to represent Russia as part of VADA after representing Russia in the eleventh edition as part of Serebro. Noa Kirel from Israel represented the country in the Junior North Vision Song Contest 10. Results Pre-qualification Round Semi-final 1 Australia, Israel, Netherlands and Tunisia will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Australia, Sweden, Ukraine and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Final Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest * : HRT failed to send a delegation to the Head of Delegation meeting and therefore was unable to submit an entrant in time and forced to withdraw. * : On 17 October 2019, RTS announced that Serbia would withdraw from the contest due to a possible change in the delegation. * : On 23 October 2019, TVE revealed that Spain would not be present in the thirtieth edition, with no clear reason cited. However, it was reported that the broadcaster is still facing economic issues. * : SRG SSR failed to confirm or withdraw from the edition on time and were fined by the NBU. External links *Forum Category:Editions